bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Night On Campus For C-Money: Chapter 7
Second Clue We decided to look in the culinary arts class as well as the auditorium for any other clues as to who the killer was. From the looks of the hall leading to the two classrooms, no one has been down the hall. At least we hope no one was down there a while ago. It seemed like back at the Campus Police HQ that no one was there before us and yet, someone made a trap to where the roof would have crushed me. Here's to hoping that there is no trap set up for us. As we walked down the hall, I saw no signs that anyone was down here. "So what's the plan?" Kendra asks. "Are we looking in the rooms all at once, or are we going to divide into each of the two rooms?" I looked at the two rooms and then decided, "I'll head into the culinary arts room by myself. You guys check out the auditorium", I told them. "The last time you went out by yourself, you were nearly killed by the killer himself", Hailey tells me. "I'll be fine. Trust me. I know what to do the next time I come across that prick", I told her. "You want Lazlow to at least cover your back?" Hailey then asks me. "He doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would fully have my back. No offense, Lazlow", I said to them. "I'm good in a fight", he told me. "You keep telling yourself that", I told him. I then started making my way to the culinary arts class. When I entered the culinary arts classroom, man was it a mess. Pots and pans littered the floor, sugar and flower bags ripped open, and one of the ovens was turned on. I could tell that right away when I entered the room all because of the gas in the air. I went over to the oven and turned it off. I went over to the closest window and quickly opened it. The last thing I needed was to get blown up all because of an open flame. I contined walking through the classroom right until I felt myself tripping over something. I heard the sound of something snapping to my right. I quickly drew my handgun out and aimmed at what it was. It was a lighter that somehow snapped on. I looked down at the floor and saw what had to be a fishing line. I followed it and noticed that it connected with the lighter. This was yet another trap. "Damn. Good thing that I opened the window. I'd be a Clayton-folate right now", I said to myself. It wasn't not too long ago that I was almost a Clayton-sandwich. "Man, I need to stop playing so much Resident Evil", I said outloud. I checked out the culinary arts classroom for any clues. After about maybe half an hour, I gave up on finding any clues in the classroom. "Damn. Well, let's see if the girls found anything in the auditorium. I then started making my way out of the classroom, but just as I reached the exit I noticed a shadowly figure just outside the door. I quickly find a place to hide in the kitchen just as the door started to open. I waited for the shadowly figure to walk a few feet away just before I popped out of cover. "FREEZE", I hollered at the man. "Relax C-Money, it's me Mickey". He then quickly turned around and stepped towards me. "Damn it, Mickey. You scared me", I told him. "Where are the others?" he asked me, his voice filled with concern. "Hailey and Kendra are with me. So is Lazlow", I told him. "They're in here with you?" he asked me. "No, they're in the auditorium right now", I answered. "And Sidney?" he asked. "She's dead, man. She died before we could reach her", I told him. "Why did you leave her alone?" I then asked him. "I didn't", he started to explain. "We were heading this way when all of a sudden we were jumped by that crazy guy in the ghost mask. He tried to kill me, but I was just too strong for him. He pushed me into a wall and I banged my head on something. I guess he felt he had to go after Sidney rather than kill me while I was unconcious. I guess he kills for sport or something like that". "Look, this is getting too dangerous for you to be alone. You need to stick with us", I suggested. "I will eventually, but first I got stuff to deal with", Mickey says. "What kind of stuff?" I asked him. "I got an angry mob looking for me, believing that I'm the killer. Can you believe that? I don't do well with groups anyway". He then walked by me and for some unknown reason, I felt his rub against my butt. "Hey, don't be rubbing on me like that. I'm taken", I told him. "Sorry, I felt that I had to before I die", he told me. "You're gay?" I asked him. "More or less", he told me. "Well that's cool, but you got to remember that I like girls, dude. You will always have my respect, but please don't commit third base on me again", I told him. "Okay. Whatever you say, C-Money", he says before walking out the door. And just like that, he was gone again. "I better get back with the girls", I told myself. I left the culinary arts classroom and started making my way to the auditorium. Along the way, I thought about all that Mickey said to me. The whole mob of scared teachers and students were after Mickey. They thought he was the killer. Could that be possible? Could Mickey be the killer? He may be a little crazy sometimes, doing crazy stuff like bringing a cow up into Headmaster Wilson's office, but I doubt he would do something as crazy as take another person's life. He was involved in a mugging though when he was nine years old, hence the scar on his forehead that he got from a knife-fight. But even then, he never mentioned something about killing someone that day. But if there's one thing that suspense, mystery and even horror movies taught me, it's that you never rule out the possibly that your friend is the crazy psychopath going about killing people. And that was something that I was definitely not going to rule out. As I entered the auditorium, I saw what had to be a message projected onto the screen. "The next clue is up here", it read. I started up the stairs and climbed up all the way to the projection room. Once I got up there, the others were up there as well. "Did you find it yet?" I asked them. "Nope", Lazlow answered. "Did you find anything in the culinary arts classroom?" Kendra asks. "Nothing but a trap set to fry me. Luckily it never happened though", I told them. "Now where in the hell is that stupid clue?" Hailey says in frustration. After a while of frustration, she knocked over a few film canisters that were on the shelf. One of the canisters opened when it hit the floor, revealing a yellow note in there. I picked the note up and then looked at the what was written on there. "It's just a dash", I said while showing it to the girls. "Who has a dash in their name?" Hailey then asks. "C-Money, isn't there a dash in your nickname?" Kendra asks me. "Please tell me that you're not having doubts about me as well", I said to her. "You still have the first clue from the Campus Police HQ?" Hailey asks me. "I do", I said as I took it out of my pocket and handed it to her. She then took a good look at the two clues and then said to me, "Whoever left these two clues behind either has a 'C' and and dash in their name, or is trying to frame you". "Hey, how do we know that he isn't the killer himself and luring us into a trap?" Lazlow says outloud. "Hey, I took you into our group so that you wouldn't get slashed. If you had doubts about me, then why join the group? Why be here now with me rather than off on your own?" I said to him. He didn't replied. Instead, he kept his mouth shut and turned the other way. "That's what I thought", I said outloud. "So what's the plan now?" Kendra asks. "Now since we found another clue, where do we go to find the other clue?" "We were lucky enough to guess that the next clue had to be here or in the culinary arts class. But as for where the next clue could be, we pretty much don't have the slightest idea where it could be", Hailey says. They girls had a point. We were lucky to have guessed where the second clue was located. But as for where the third one could be, there was no way of knowing. I looked around the projection room, thinking about what the girls have just said. But once I noticed the map of the entire campus on the nearby wall, I saw that someone has stuck a knife on one specific area on campus. "I have a feeling that we should go to the Observatory", I then told them. "You sure it could be there?" Hailey asks me. I pulled the knife off the map and made sure that that part of the map said 'Observatory' on there. "I'm sure", I told her. "Well then, next stop: the Observatory", Kendra says outloud. "Let's hope we're the only ones there then", I added. Category:Blog posts